Pipsqueak/Galeria
Segunda Temporada Eclipse da Luna Pipsqueak going through S2E04.png Pipsqueak Facebook preview S2E04.png Pipsqueak Pirate 1 S2E4.png Pipsqueak Pirate 2 S2E4.png Pipsqueak Pirate 3 S2E4.png Pipsqueak falling to ground S2E04.png Pipsqueak saluting S2E4.png Pipsqueak 'Ever!' S2E04.png Pinkie Pie chicken costume cluck Facebook preview S2E04.png Pinkie Pie talking S2E04.png Pinkie Pie scared S2E4.png Double crowd S2E04.png Crowd watching S2E04.png Ponies walking to the statue S2E04.png Nightmare Moon vision 2 S2E4.png Pipsqueak and foal looking at scary face S2E04.png Nightmare Moon Vision 3 S2E4.png Pipsqueak and foal screaming S2E04.png Pipsqueak running away S2E04.png Pipsqueak hitting statue S2E04.png Pipsqueak looking up S2E04.png Pipsqueak backing up S2E04.png Pinkie Pie and Pipsqueak screaming S2E04.png Nightmare Moon Vision 5 S2E4.png Pipsqueak talking to Zecora S2E04.png need to give her some of our candy?" Zecora talking to Pipsqueak S2E04.png Zecora blowing green dusts 2 S2E04.png Nightmare Moon Vision 6 S2E4.png Nightmare Moon illusion almost about to gobble S2E04.png Pinkie Pie screaming S2E04.png Fillies standing in fear S2E4.png Pipsqueak about to fall S2E04.png Applejack Aid S2E4.png Pipsqueak about to fall 2 S2E04.png Luna Saving Pipsqueak S2E4.png Pipsqueak trying to run away S2E04.png Pipsqueak 'would be my very last' S2E04.png Zecora 'don't you fret' S2E04.png Zecora 'not over yet' S2E04.png Pipsqueak smile S2E04.png Zecora 'might let us live' S2E04.png Mayor talking S2E04.png Pipsqueak 'Goodbye Nightmare Night' S2E04.png Pipsqueak 'Forever' S2E04.png Pipsqueak surprised S2E04.png Foals in the wind S2E04.png Foals screaming S2E04.png Pipsqueak 'come back next year' S2E04.png Pipsqueak 'scary but fun' S2E04.png Pipsqueak talking to Luna S2E04.png Luna Pipsqueak S2E4.png Pipsqueak S2E4.png Pipsqueak hugging Luna on the leg S2E04.png Pipsqueak tugging on Luna's tail S2E4.png Ponies offering candies for Princess Luna S02E04.png Fazendo pé firme Pipsqueak in the marketplace S2E19.png|Pipsqueak in the background. Fluttershy's checklist S2E19.png Quarta Temporada Encontro com a Twilight Pipsqueak about to hit the ball S4E15.png CMC and Pipsqueak playing with a ball S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "I did not wish to disappoint you all" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara points at her butler, Randolph S4E15.png Silver Spoon "That was amazing" S4E15.png Randolph juggling S4E15.png Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and other foals walking S4E15.png Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon and other foals walking towards CMC S4E15.png Foals "Twilight Time!" S4E15.png Crowd of foals walking towards the CMC S4E15.png Foals gathering around CMC S4E15.png Pipsqueak "We love you, Cutie Mark Crusaders!" S4E15.png CMC looking at the crowd of foals S4E15.png Diamond Tiara "as an unruly mob simply won't do" S4E15.png Pipsqueak on the bushes S4E15.png Diamond Tiara pushes Pipsqueak down S4E15.png Foals hiding behind the bushes S4E15.png Foals behind the window looking at Twilight S4E15.png Foals hiding back S4E15.png Sweetie Belle and Pipsqueak S4E15.png Foals looking at Twilight and taking pictures S4E15.png Foals surrounding Twilight S4E15.png Pipsqueak "me first!" S4E15.png Silver Spoon pushing Pipsqueak out of the shot S4E15.png Pipsqueak excited S4E15.png Pipsqueak pointing to the CMC S4E15.png Twilight takes off flying S4E15.png Foals looking at the Crusaders S4E15.png Foals walking up to the CMC S4E15.png Pipsqueak "come to the grand opening" S4E15.png Cutie Mark Crusaders unsure S4E15.png Pipsqueak offers "free lemonade for a week" S4E15.png Scootaloo getting a hoof shining S4E15.png Foals outside Diamond Tiara's front gate S4E15.png Bespectacled colt at the gate S4E15.png Foals pushing at the gate S4E15.png Foals chanting "Twilight Time!" S4E15.png Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon displeased S4E15.png CMC attempt to explain S4E15.png Twilight with crowd of Ponyville foals S4E15.png Twilight talking to Pipsqueak S4E15.png Pipsqueak "how to become a Cutie Mark Crusader" S4E15.png Pipsqueak "do me favors and stuff" S4E15.png Twilight looking puzzled at the CMC S4E15.png Sweetie Belle promising dinner and a show S4E15.png Pipsqueak "that's MY scooter!" S4E15.png Scootaloo dismantling Pipsqueak's scooter S4E15.png CMC about to demonstrate what they learned S4E15.png Scootaloo assembling scooter S4E15.png Scootaloo riding assembled scooter S4E15.png Scootaloo's scooter falls apart S4E15.png Quinta Temporada Um Pedaço da Vida Amethyst Star directing ponies S5E9.png Berryshine, Filthy Rich, and Pipsqueak flying upward S5E9.png Pile of ponies on DJ Pon-3's mobile DJ station S5E9.png Minuette, Thunderlane, and Pipsqueak in shock S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Gummy watching ponies go flying S5E9.png Ponies flying into town hall S5E9.png Ponies flying into their wedding seats S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests in the balcony S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Crusaders of the Lost Mark Pipsqueak at the door; wants help S5E18.png Pip "I'm running for student pony president" S5E18.png Pipsqueak wants the CMC to be their campaign managers S5E18.png Apple Bloom "what do you say" S5E18.png CMC "Yeah!" S5E18.png Pipsqueak tries to high-hoof the Crusaders S5E18.png Pipsqueak gets levitated to high-hoof the CMC S5E18.png The Crusaders and Pipsqueak high-hoof S5E18.png Scootaloo puts Pipsqueak on the box S5E18.png Apple Bloom "So, Pip" S5E18.png AB '...if you were elected student pony president' S5E18.png Students gathering to hear Pipsqueak's speech S5E18.png Pipsqueak "I'll go to the school board and right this wrong!" S5E18.png AB "is president of the school board" S5E18.png Apple Bloom and Pipsqueak hears Silver Spoon S5E18.png Silver "when Diamond Tiara is voted student pony president" S5E18.png Scootaloo "Do we really need a big statue of her?" S5E18.png Sweetie "Especially where our playground equipment should be?" S5E18.png Scootaloo pushes Pipsqueak onto a giant horseshoe S5E18.png Pip "A vote for Pip" S5E18.png Other students hear Pip speaking on a giant horseshoe S5E18.png The CMC walks up the giant horseshoe S5E18.png The CMC points at Pipsqueak S5E18.png CMC sings "Don't be afraid to do what's right" S5E18.png The Crusaders lift Pipsqueak up S5E18.png CMC tells students to vote for Pipsqueak; Pip smiles S5E18.png Students listening to the CMC S5E18.png Apple Bloom drops down from giant horseshoe while holding Pipsqueak S5E18.png The CMC follows Pipsqueak S5E18.png Crusaders sing 'It's time for a new leader' S5E18.png The CMC runs for Pipsqueak S5E18.png CMC sings "'Cause when we vote together" S5E18.png Diamond Tiara bullying Pipsqueak S5E18.png Diamond sings "Don't you think?" S5E18.png Diamond Tiara points at her head on a ballot paper background S5E18.png Diamond Tiara points at a distorted head of Pipsqueak on a ballot paper background S5E18.png Apple Bloom pushes ballot paper background S5E18.png CMC sings 'You gotta vote for change'; ballot paper shows Pipsqueak's checkbox ticked S5E18.png Scootaloo walking with Pipsqueak; ballot paper shows Diamond's head crossed out S5E18.png CMC sings "It's now another day" S5E18.png Students queueing to vote S5E18.png Colt votes for Pipsqueak S5E18.png Ballot paper enters the ballot box S5E18.png Students lining up to vote; one voter leaves the voting booth S5E18.png Students watch Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond Tiara sings "And voting" S5E18.png Other students listening to Silver Spoon singing S5E18.png Sweetie "Well, if that's how you treat your best friend" S5E18.png Sweetie Belle "then I choose Pipsqueak!" S5E18.png Pipsqueak and CMC walks past students S5E18.png Foals "He's it!" S5E18.png Foals hold picket signs calling for a vote for Pip S5E18.png Sweetie Belle gives Berry Pinch a ballot paper S5E18.png Poster tear transition S5E18.png Pipsqueak looking determined S5E18.png Pipsqueak walks past several students looking determined S5E18.png Pipsqueak on a seesaw; First Base pushes it S5E18.png Pipsqueak on a seesaw looking determined S5E18.png Students watch Pipsqueak on the seesaw S5E18.png Foals with hooves up for Pipsqueak S5E18.png Students awaiting election results S5E18.png Pipsqueak nervous; Diamond Tiara looking determined S5E18.png Pipsqueak smiles; Diamond Tiara shocked S5E18.png Other students cheering for Pipsqueak's win S5E18.png Pipsqueak thanking the CMC S5E18.png Sweetie Belle "Campaign manager cutie marks!" S5E18.png A big "What?!" from Diamond Tiara heard and shakes the ground S5E18.png CMC, Pip, and Silver see Diamond Tiara mad S5E18.png CMC and Pip look at Silver Spoon S5E18.png Crusaders and Pip looking concerned S5E18.png Foals excitedly leaving the school S5E18.png Pipsqueak crying for help again S5E18.png Pipsqueak "they didn't approve my request" S5E18.png Pipsqueak "there's no money in the budget!" S5E18.png Pipsqueak's "Peggy" bank S5E18.png Contents of Pipsqueak's "Peggy" bank S5E18.png Pipsqueak thanks the Crusaders S5E18.png Diamond gallops toward the school S5E18.png Cheerilee talking with foals outside school S5E18.png Diamond confronts Cheerilee and school foals S5E18.png CMC appealing to Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Ponies clear a path for Spoiled Rich S5E18.png Ponies listening to Spoiled Rich S5E18.png Diamond Tiara feeling as low as can be S5E18.png Diamond Tiara fed up S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals surprised by Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond stands up for the Crusaders S5E18.png Diamond Tiara "I just asked my father" S5E18.png Diamond "donate the money for the new playground equipment!" S5E18.png Ponies pleased by Diamond's decision S5E18.png Diamond Tiara approaches Pipsqueak S5E18.png Diamond "it's all gonna work out just fine" S5E18.png Diamond Tiara winking at Pipsqueak S5E18.png Pipsqueak gives Diamond a big grin S5E18.png Diamond Tiara addresses the other foals S5E18.png Delivery pony delivers new playground equipment S5E18.png Ponies work together to rebuild the playground S5E18.png Silver Spoon hugging Diamond Tiara S5E18.png Diamond Tiara surrounded by friends S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals looking at rebuilt playground S5E18.png Apple Bloom gestures toward other ponies S5E18.png School foals looking at glowing CMC S5E18.png Cheerilee and school foals in awe S5E18.png Diamond Tiara "it's your cutie marks!" S5E18.png Cheerilee and foals looking at Crusaders S5E18.png CMC sing and circle around Cheerilee and foals S5E18.png CMC galloping toward town S5E18.png Pinkie Pie throws the CMC a cute-ceanera S5E18.png Pinkie throwing confetti into the air S5E18.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity singing S5E18.png Rainbow, Applejack, and Rarity join the parade S5E18.png Ponies gather in front of the clubhouse S5E18.png Photo Finish taking the ponies' picture S5E18.png Photo of ponies in front of CMC clubhouse S5E18.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens